Shane's Little Sister
by LouLinaBeverly
Summary: Secret and lies are brought to camp when Shane's little sister Lizzie comes to camp. Smitchie and Nate/OC Please r and r
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Camp Rock fic and just so you know Elizabeth looks Selena Gomez when she was 15. So,here it is. Oh,and this is there second year at camp.

**Disclaimer:I own only Elizabeth but that is it**

Lizzie POV

"Shane I'll be fine stop with the whole don't go near her Don't do this blah blah"I told my older brother Shane Gray. I was entering Camp Rock for the first year with my "superstar"brother who was teaching at the camp."Fine,your cabin B okay see you later at open mic"Shane said. I took my guitar case and my bags and headed for cabin B. Wait...wheres cabin B oh,great."Excuse me,do you know where cabin B is" I asked a girl."Oh,sure thats my cabin I'm Caitlyn Gellar by the way"The girl I mean Caitlyn said and stuck out her hand."Lizzie Gray"I said shaking her hand. I followed her through some thick woods to a beautiful cabin.

"Wow"I gasped. The place had four beds had the most beautiful wood I have ever seen,and some really good lighting.""I know right"She said. "Mitchie come here we have another cabin mate"Caitlyn yelled. I saw a girl come out with black brushed to the side hair and brown eyes wait...that is my Mitchie Torres Shane's girlfriend well,not girlfriend as much as I know they are they'll never admit it."Lizzie?"Mitchie said in realization."I told you Shane would let me come this year"I said."You to know each other?"Caitlyn asked. I thought Shane and I looked a like we both have pin straight blackish hair and brown eyes."Yeah,Cait this is Shane's sister"Mitchie said.

"So,um when is our first jam"

"Tonight"

"Oh,then I'll have to find something else to wear"

I looked through my bags and found something good to wear. I entered the bathroom and started changing into skinny jeans,a American Eagle short sleeve hoodie,a tank top,Black all star high tops,a music note necklace. I quickly put my bangs to the front and touched my hair with a flat iron.

"That was fast"Said Mitchie and Caitlyn. I smiled and began unpacking my stuff. "So this is your first year Why haven't you gone before I mean your uncle is the head of camp"Asked Caitlyn."Uncle Brown thought I needed to be ready and for my voice to be shaped so when I turned 15 just two months ago he said I was ready and here I am so who is the other girl bunking with us"I asked."Peggy she won Final Jam last year she did a recording with your brother she should be here soon"Answered Mitchie.

"Hi guys and girl I don't know wait...who are you..."Asked a girl who had just came here that must be Peggy. "I'm Lizzie Gray you worked with my brother Shane"I informed her."You're Shane's little sister"Peggy said surprised. Why is everyone so surprised? "So,What do you major in Lizzie"Asked Caitlyn."Singing,guitar,and songwriting"I said. "So,would you singing something"Asked Peggy. I nodded and grabbed my songbook.

(This an original of one of my songs that I have wrote so Light In The Dark by Lizzie Gray orignaly written by Amber Evans(me)

_I was always in the dark_

_didn't go very far_

_then you came along it wasn't as lonely anymore_

_I looked at the bright side of things_

_Baby remember_

_When Its dark on my side_

_you spread a smile and_

_I find _

_Light in the dark_

_you are my_

_light in the dark_

_I've never wonder so far_

_from where I was let into_

_I forgot how wonderful it was to smile_

_I feel so postive_

_I think I've finally found something_

_Baby remember_

_When its dark on my side_

_You spread a smile_

_I find_

_Light In the dark_

_You are my_

_Light in the dark_

I closed my mouth and opened my eyes to see three mouths opened."What?"I asked."You're amazing"Peggy,Mitchie,and Caitlyn all said. I shook my head and got my guitar case they are so lieing."I'm going to go down to the late I should be back before open mic okay"I told them and then left. I went through the thick woods and sat down on the dock at the lake and started strumming. I hummed a bit as strummed. I started to singing

_La la_

_Oh oh_

_baby_

"Hey stranger"I heard a voice say. I screamed and turned around around to see Nate Black."God,Nate don't scare me like that"I said well,more like gasped. Nate rolled his brown eyes and sat down next to me. It amazes me how much tolerance I can have for one human being."Calm down Lizzie What are you working on"Nate said looking at me. My eyes met up with his oh,great Lizzie you better not get lost in them. Oh,great lost in them its not my fault you like him I don't like him Suure Shut up mind!

"N-nothing really just some lyrics I was messing around with"I stuttered. Nate looked at the sky then back at me.

"Don't be nervous its only the first day"

"I'am not nervous"

"Lizzie..."

"Okay I'm a little nervous"

I rolled my eyes and strummed. I swung my legs up and got up and grabbed my guitar case. "Thanks"I said."No problem wait... thanks for what?'Nate asked. "I don't know just thanks"I said then left a puzzled Nate. I walked to the cabin and left my guitar case on my bed and joined the girls to open mic. We went to the Mess Hall where everyone was seated and talking. I was pulled from a chair into my Uncle Brown's office.

"What is it Uncle Brown?"I asked

"I want you to sing tonight"

So thank you for reading tell me if I should continue. Please review

oh,and the ourfit is on my profile


	2. I almost kissed

Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter I didn't expect this story to get this good of a response.

**Disclaimer:I don't own Camp Rock if I did Camp Rock 2 would've came out last year I own Lizzie though**

Lizzie POV

"You want me to do what?"I asked. Uncle Brown can't ask me to sing he was the one that waited 15 years before I could go here why would he want me to sing."Lizzie,you heard me I know you can do it now go and do it"He said. I swallowed hard and went back to my seat and got out my song book from my bag. I flipped through song after song finally I found one. After a performance from Tess Tyler I went up to the person who was managing the beats Caitlyn I would've never figure that out."Okay I need slow piano at the beginning but every time the chorus hits I need a full but keep to where it still is a ballad"I told Caitlyn."Got it"Caitlyn responded. I took the mike and sat down at the stool in the center of the room.

(Again written by me "Tell Me Why"by Amber Evans

_So many questions surround my head_

_what must come next_

_I know the chances are_

_one in a million_

_Believe me_

_I've counted them enough_

_Tell me why_

_You have to be so confusing_

_Why do you think it is so amusing_

_Tell me why_

_You have to have multiple personalities_

_Tell me why_

_I can't breathe around you_

_but I can hardly tell_

_if it is because I'm frustrated because of this stupid mess you've created_

_Oh oh_

_Tell me why_

_You have to be so confusing_

_Why do think its so amusing_

_Tell me why _

_You have to have multiple personalities_

_Tell me why_

_I can't even look at you without getting locked your _

_beautiful eyes_

_Why Why_

_is all I'm really asking_

_I need some realization_

_I'm running out of patients_

_Tell Me Why_

I finished as I heard gasps I blushed I got off my stool and went over to Mitchie and the other girls."You were amazing"Peggy commented. I blushed a deep red. I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around and was met with a pair of brown eyes looking into mine."Good job I always knew you would fall in love with me"Nate said egotistically. I rolled my eyes its not my fault he sees right through music the song isn't about him!riiight."Please it isn't about you. You only wish"I said. Nate walked away probably to join Shane and Jason. I turned my head around to see two people smiling at me."What?!"I questioned. "You like him"Said Peggy and Mitchie. Why does everyone assumethat because it is pretty obvious Shut up mind!

"Hi guys"Tess Tyler said to Peggy and Mitchie. I didn't really listened when I heard them talking I walked away to the lake and watched the sun set. I got up soon enough after it got dark and went back to the cabin to find Peggy and Mitchie asleep. I decided I should go to sleep to I got my Pajamas out of my closet and changed into a Aqua tank top that leaf like splatters on it,and boy shorts that matched the top. I went to bed with happiness knowing tomorrow was the first day of classes

**First Day Of Classes 7:45AM**

"Lizzie wake up"I heard Caitlyn shout. I felt Mitchie shake me. This is a dream and I'm not getting up. I felt cold water on my feet."AHHHHHHH!"I screamed. I heard the girls giggle I scowled at them that only made them giggle more. I got up shaking water off my feet and went to the bathroom to change. I changed into a Miley Cyrus T-shirt that had a UK flag heart and a little hat onto the heart,a plaid MileyCyrus pined up sleeved jacket,skinny jeans,a charm bracelet,and blue converse. I parted my bangs to the side of my face and got out of the bathroom to meet in the Mess Hall for breakfast with Peggy,Mitchie,and Caitlyn.

The Mess Hall was loud with people chatting and clinging of dishes. I went in line to get breakfast. After I got breakfast I sat down with the girls. "So,where do we get our schedules"I asked nibbling on my toast. "Your uncle passed them out while you were getting dressed here is yours"Caitlyn said handing me a piece of paper. I glanced down and read the sheet.

**8:00am to 9:00am Breakfast**

**9:00am to 9:45am Advance Songwriting**

**(Counseled by:Nate Black)**

**9:45am to 10:30am Advanced Guitar**

**(Counseled by Jason Hunt)**

**10:30am to 11:15am Beginner Hip Hop dance **

**(Counseled by Shane Gray)**

**11:15am to 12:00pm Intermediate Singing**

**(Counseled by Brown Cessario) **

**12:00pm to 1:00pm Lunch**

**1:00pm to 5:00 Free time**

**5:00pm to 6:00pm Dinner**

**7:00pm to 8:30pm (Fill in Jam name)Jam**

**9:00pm Lights out**

After reading my schedule I realized it was 8:55am. I jogged to my cabin picked up my black songwriting book and dashed out of the cabin."Attention all Advanced Songwriting students you will be meeting at the lake"Boomed a loud intercom voice oh,that was Uncle Brown. I sat down next dark haired girl who looked really short."Hi I'm Ella Pador!'exclaimed the girl ugh,I mean Ella. "I'm Lizzie Gray"I replied."Wait,so that means you're Shane Gray's sister"Ella a said in realization. I nodded my head. "Hello guys"Greeted Nate coming from the mouth of a dozen trees.

"Hi"Exclaimed all of the people in this class.I felt something flying in my stomach what the...Its Nate no it isn't stop coming into my thoughts!"Okay,well as it was directed on your schedules I hope all of you brought Songbooks So in random order we'll be hearing a sample of your writing you will be singing in acapella formation"Nate Explained."How about you"Nate said pointing to Tess Tyler. I had met Tess once at an award show I went with my brothers she went with her mom we talked she seemed a bit nice**(That was during fall in my little world I think Tess became a little nicer)**

(Its Alright,Its Okay By Ashley Tisdale it is a really good song by the way)

_Its Alright okay_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry_

_It alright its okay_

_So don't you bother what I do_

_No matter what you say_

_I won't return_

_our bridge has burned down_

_I'm stronger now_

_Its Alright Its okay_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry_

Everyone clapped when she stopped. I have to admit she was really good. "Great job,Okay now how about you Lizzie"Nate asked. I shook my head. He came toward me smirk on his face grabbed my songbook,grabbed my hand and took me to the dock where people were doing there acapella's.I breathed in and out and flipped through some pages. Okay...here is one!

(Again I wrote it "You Can Go"By Lizzie Gray originally by Amber Evans)

You can go

I'll stay right here

waiting for you

cause as much as I act like I don't care

I need you

but baby just know

You can go

I finished on a high note. I can't believe how shaky I sounded they probably won't clap oh my god! What if it is silent no one will clap I just...oh,wait what is that sound oh clapping. I sat down and Ella smiled at me. After that two more people performed and I think they were more songwriters than singers wait dark haired girl in front of me...that is Peggy she can write hmm...I'll have to ask her sometime.

Nate just pretty much explained what we would be doing for the rest of Camp by the time he got done it was already 9:40am we were excused to go to our cabins and get whatever we needed for our next class. I walked to my cabin which was just a minute away since the lake was just cut through some woods near it. Once I got in I grabbed my guitar case which had my Electric-Acoustic Taylor guitar.

I walked to the Mess Hall where Advanced guitar was taking place. There were a couple people there I noticed a familiar looking brown eyed and black haired girl siting in one of the chairs up front. I sat next to Mitchie and got out my guitar and put my Cheetah print pick in my pocket."Did you get a new one?"Mitchie asked me pointing to my guitar. Okay,so I may have few guitars okay maybe few isn't the word I have six 2 electric,2 acoustic,and 2 electric-acoustic. 'Yeah"I said and then Jason came in through the Mess hall doors. Now,I love Jason really I do but he isn't the sharpest Knife in the drawer."Hey guys so I thought all we would do today is play a couple riffs of covers see what everyone's got"Jason explained grabbing a seat putting his electric guitar on his knee.

"Uh,How about Lizzie"Jason asked smirking. I resisted the urge to groan why must all of you pick me! I carried my guitar over to the area that Jason had pointed to. I began strumming the chords to "Sugar,We're Going Down"By Fall Out Boy. Singing the lyrics in my head as I strummed I noticed everyone was staring at me don't look at them Lizzie. I have a _slight _stage fright problem Slight? Okay minor Minor? Okay a big one. As I strummed the last chord I heard a couple claps. I sat down. The next couple people went up and then Jason said we would finish tomorrow.

I followed some people who were also going to Hip Hop dance class. I can't dance at all and Shane knows he better not make me do anything. "Okay follow my lead as I call out some steps"Shane Demanded. I heard upbeat music play and attempted to follow everyone's lead thank god I'm in the back I'm sure Shane would say something if he saw me attempting this badly. I tried to do one move but almost slid across the floor onto the ground. Why the heck did he put me in this class yeah,it is beginner but I can't even keep up with this. I breathed a sigh of relief once the music had stopped and we were told to sit down."Now I um certainly have my work cut out for me okay,the key to dancing is to focus on the beat move and lead where that takes you but hopefully before Final Jam all of you can fully keep up with a song" Shane said trying to be nice.

We were excused to go to our other class. Oh crap,Uncle Brown is teaching singing perfect. I went through the doors of the place where Intermidiate singing was being held. "Hello guys"Uncle Brown said in his Britain accent. I moved a bit in my seat to see I was in the back row of chairs because I really didn't want to get picked knowing Uncle Brown if I had sat in the front or anywhere he could See he would pick me to sing they all just love to embarrass me for some reason.

I managed not to get picked but sadly that doesn't get me out of the Jam tonight. I walked to the Mess Hall for lunch. Grabbing my bowl of soup I walked to the table were Mitchie,Peggy,Caitlyn,and Tess were. "Oh,Lizzie this is Tess Tyler"Explained Mitchie ."I know we've met before"I said. Tess looked at me with a questioning look on her face."We met at the Grammys I was with Connect 3"I explained. The look of confusion dispeared off her face and filled in with a look of realization."Oh yeah,You're Shane Gray's little sister"Tess said. I nodded and began to eat my soup.

"So,are you performing at the Camp Fire Jam tonight?"Caitlyn asked me."I really don't have a choice Uncle Brown is going to make me either I like it or not"I said laughing. "You are god"Tess said. Everyone minus me looked at her in surprise What? She doesn't complement people."What? I can be nice"Tess said. I blushed and wiped my face with a napkin. "Hello ladies"Shane and Nate said appearing at the table. I rolled my eyes as Nate sat down next to me.

"Hey guys"Mitchie said. "I'm going to the cabin"I said. I walked toward the cabin and grabbed my guitar. I went back outside and went to the lake. I strummed and looked across the lake it is really beautiful. I looked down at my notebook I only had the first verse down. I began to get a bit frustrated why can't I think of anything."Ugh"I yelled."I thought you said you were going to the cabin"Nate said coming from the woods.."How did you know I was here What are you my personal stalker"I asked.

"Okay...What's up with the attitude Lizzie"

"Sorry I'm just having major writers block"

"Oh,Maybe I could help you out then I have written 11 number 1's"

"Am I supposed to be impressed"

Nate rolled his eyes and sat down next to me."Okay,so I have this so far"I said.I began to sing.

_Why can't I get ya off my mind_

_Baby,_

_I've been workin overtime_

_Tryin to read between these lines_

"Hmm...How about _I've been squintin I've been lookin away"_Nate sang."Oh,then _but it's getting harder and harder Why can't I take my eyes off of you"I sang. _After switching between lines and constant chord arranging we had a song.

(Written by me again and also **bold is Nate **and _italics are Lizzie _"Why Can't I Take My Eyes Off Of You"by Amber Evans)

_Why can't I get ya off my mind_

_Baby,_

_I've been workin overtime _

_Tryin to read between these lines_

_**I've been squinttin **_

_**I've been looking away**_

_**But it's getting harder and harder**_

_**Why can't I take my eyes off of you**_

_Is it the way the light seems to bounce f your eyes_

**Every time ya say somethin **

**I look so pathetic**

**Tryin to see your dynamics**

_What is your game?_

_**Are ya tryin to play with my heart?**_

_**I've been squintin**_

_**I've been lookin away**_

_**But it's getting harder and harder**_

_**Why can't I take my eyes off of you**_

_**I've been tryin to look at others**_

_but nothin make me feel_

_the way ya do_

**I've been tryin to convince myself **

_**You are just a crush**_

_But my mind and heart are tellin me the same thing_

_**It's love**_

_**Why can't I take my eyes off of you**_

When we stopped singing I realized are faces were only an millimeter apart. Both are breaths were shaky as we both leaned in. Our lips were about to touch and then...

Oh,Look at that a cliffhanger whoops I really didn't plan that(Note sarcasm) Anyway hope you liked it you know what would make me know you liked it A review!So go ahead press that

**Question answer in the review**

**What do you think happened?**


End file.
